24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2009 productions
Why can't we include the UK airdates? I think some people, myself included might find it interesting. If not, we should at least include the premiere and finale dates. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Did somebody say somewhere that you couldn't? Sounds perfectly fine to me, as long as all dates are specified geographically (not excluding US dates). 08:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Proudhug removed them. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : When I originally created the production timeline, I considered putting all of the UK airings, too, but realized that that would permit air dates and release dates for every episode, book, etc. in every country, which would likely create a huge mess. Instead, I decided to include only the premiere dates of the show for each country and the first release date of EU material. I don't disagree that there should be some place for foreign release dates on Wiki 24, however. Episode BG&N sections are one possibility. --Proudhug 19:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) We could easily just limit the release date to episodes and not other things. These pages are pretty heavily monitored. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : What would that accomplish? --Proudhug 20:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) People would know the release date of episodes in different countries. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Yes, I already said that that deserves a spot somewhere, but including it in the production timeline would seem very messy to me. --Proudhug 20:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) In what way is it messy? I think how it was looking seemed alright. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Well, the idea of the project is to document which items came out when. To add numerous multiple entries for each item, even if we arbitrarily restrict it to TV episodes, would bloat the pages to a point where it could be come very difficult to navigate. It seems more logical to me to have a separate place to find out when each episode aired in the UK, Australia, Zimbabwe, etc., rather than to interweave them all together in one spot. --Proudhug 21:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) That makes sense to me, but maybe it would be better to document it like you said, on the episode page. We could have a bullet point in BGIN titled "International airdates:" then as sub-bullets list each country we have the info for. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Why not include an entirely new heading, instead of putting it in the BGIN? I also don't think it's a bad idea to have a whole separate international air dates page with all non-American airings in concise tables or something. --Proudhug 21:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC) We could have that page, but I was just trying to think of what a suitable title would be, and what would link to it. It could be easier to just have the new subheading. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : I meant that I think we should have both. On episode pages we can have an "International air dates" section, plus something like an "International release dates" article which includes episode air dates and item release dates for other countries. Unless the new episode page heading is too obtrusive, then we can just plant it in the BGIN section like you said. Or perhaps we could include it in the browser box somewhere. --Proudhug 21:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) So you're happy for me to start going on episode pages and typing in international air dates? Do you think it should be a subheading of BGIN or just one above/below it? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Hmm... now that I think about it, a subheading of BGIN might be best. Do you have an opinion on this, Rook? --Proudhug 02:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :: I really don't have an opinion on it; you gents are definitely more invested and qualified to sort this one out. 16:08, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I've added the note to Day 7 8:00am-9:00am. How does it look? If you think it's ok, I'll start putting it on the other Season 7 episodes. Might have a job remembering back to Season 6 and beyond though... --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 15:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : I think it looks good like that. Thanks, Simon. --Proudhug 22:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC)